Going Home for Christmas
by secretcswriter
Summary: When Killian Jones' best friend Emma Nolan asked him to come home with her for Christmas acting as her fiancé, he never could have guessed what it would mean. (captain swan)
1. The Proposition

**Chapter One** The Proposition

* * *

Killian Jones stares across the table at Emma Nolan, a woman he would consider to be one of his closest friends, if not his best friend. She's remarkably pretty, even with no makeup, slightly greasy hair tied back, and a slightly large tee shirt she got at a Red Sox game.

She'd texted him earlier this morning, begging him to meet her for a late afternoon lunch at the Starlight Diner, one of their favorite places to go for their coveted chats, and being the good friend he is, he'd thought nothing of it.

Now, as he sits with her, watching how she slowly eats her favorite greasy burger, he realizes something's wrong. Not in a dangerous sense, but there's something clearly on her mind. She hasn't said much at all to him since they met up at the front door of the diner, eager to shake off the cold of the winter.

"What's going on?" he asks.

Slowly, she looks at him, away from the intense gaze she'd once held with the frosty window to the outside world. She seems skittish and afraid, something entirely un-Emma.

"I need your help," she says, just a hint of desperation in her tone. "I've had this trip back home planned for… _forever_ , and my parents are paying for it because it's been a long time since I've been home for Christmas."

He stares at her, waiting for her to continue. He can sense where this is going already, but it hasn't yet, so he's the slightest bit hopeful she'll surprise him.

For at least a minute, all he can hear is the melody from "Little Drummer Boy" that gets stuck in his head and he finds himself staring beyond Emma at a little boy propped up on his knees, pressing his fingertips to the cold windows to draw silly faces.

Looking back at her, he clears his throat. "And?"

Emma presses her tongue between her lips and avoids looking at him as she speaks, "And I… may have told them I'm engaged."

He tilts his head to the side slightly, grieved that she wouldn't be honest with her parents.

"What? Emma-"

She shakes her head. "I know. But they were so excited when I told them I was getting married. I don't want to admit to them that I failed them again. I mean, first there was Neal and they thought we were soulmates, and then that fell apart-" Emma stops herself. "I can't go to them _alone_ at Christmastime after _years_ of not going home at all. What does that say about me?"

He would consider himself a good person. Not a _great_ person, of course he's got his faults, but he's at least good. But this? This might be where he's got to draw the line.

With wide eyes, Killian shakes his head. "What? Darling, I know I'm devilishly handsome and I exude fiancé material, but this is just… nonsense. They'll love you regardless."

Emma's shoulders fall as she pops one of his fries into her mouth. She wears a crease in her brow and tosses her head back just slightly before falling back against the red cushion behind her.

"Killian, you don't know my parents-"

"Don't beg," he says, holding a hand up in front of him. "I won't hear it, Emma. I won't say yes to this."

Her attention goes to her plate and she stares at it for a few incredibly long seconds as the first bars of "It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" start up.

Killian finds himself getting uncomfortable at the sight of her. Emma doesn't touch her food. That's how he knows he has no choice in what he's about to agree to.

He presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek and sighs heavily through his nose as he plays with a fry on his plate. "When are you due to leave?"

Emma looks up at him, smiling in a pleading way without saying anything. "In a few hours."

Killian closes his eyes for a moment before he huffs a breath and grabs his mug of hot chocolate to sip. "And what do your parents know of this man you've agreed to marry?"

She sits upright again, suddenly much happier.

"I told them we'd been going out for a while," she says. "But I didn't tell them his name or what he does."

Killian lifts an eyebrow at that.

Emma glares back at him. "What? I was being careful."

Killian sighs. "Alright. So, say I do this for you. I go home with you and we spend the week with your parents…"

"It's just for the week," Emma insists. "I can tell them what happened when we're safely back in New York." She has a bite of her burger. "No harm, no foul. They'll just think it didn't work out."

While he'd like to tell her she's being a completely naive fool, acting so cavalier about going home with a man at her side that she doesn't intend to marry, Emma's had a tough year. From losing her job in the spring to a particularly hard break up in the summer, she's become determined to finishing well.

He's not the kind of person who would support this kind of behavior normally. But it's Emma, his best friend, who has had a hard year, and he knows she wouldn't ask just anyone for help like this.

The way she anxiously averts her gaze, nibbling on her lip while she watches the rush of traffic outside of their window, is nearly enough for him for him to give in, if not for the sad look in her eyes when she finds his again a moment later.

"Please, Killian?" she asks quietly. "I just can't go home alone."

His brother Liam will throw a fit, he's certain. They have their holiday traditions and if he leaves with Emma for the week, they won't be able to spend all of Christmas Eve in their neighborhood soup kitchen, or Christmas Day sitting in front of the television while they watch their favorite films.

But it's Emma, he thinks he might be a good person, and this is what a good friend would do.

On a deep sigh, Killian awards Emma the slightest smile. "Well, I suppose a week away wouldn't be the end of the world as we know it."

Emma's eyes water up just a smidge and she beams at him. "Killian, thank you. You're saving my life."

His heart skips a beat and his smile spreads. "Anything for you, darling."

/

"So let me get this straight. You're going home with this woman, wherever that is, pretending to be her fiancé, because she's _lonely_? Killian, of all the ridiculous nonsense you've gotten yourself into over the years-"

"Li, I know," Killian sighs. He stands in his bedroom, folding laundry while his older brother and roommate stands in the doorway, throwing a juggling ball one-handed against the frame and catching it again. "She's just… I can't say no to her."

Liam snorts. "Well, of course you can't. You're bloody insane. And you're in love with this girl."

He stares at his brother wide-eyed for a frozen second. Liam's words nearly cause him to forget what he's doing. He manages to keep his calm as he settles a pair of jeans into his suitcase.

He'd known telling Liam he wasn't going to be home for Christmas wouldn't be easy considering all the facts, but he hadn't thought it would lead to a full and complete argument over the morality of the situation.

It's making him regret his choice, because Liam's older and he's always been right, but deep down, he knows what's right is being there for Emma. They've been friends for five years. She's helped him in more ways than one, just by being there for him, so he knows it's time for him to step up and do the same for her.

"I'm not in love with her."

Liam steps into Killian's room, blessedly giving the juggling ball a rest. Killian looks up at his brother.

"You haven't had a single girlfriend since you met her." Liam states. "You spend all of your time over at her place, even when she had that idiot furniture salesman as her lapdog." His brother gestures outwardly in frustration. "And you're always talking about her. I cannot think of a single conversation I've had with you recently that hasn't ended with you telling me about something Emma said or did. I think I know more about her than I know about you lately!"

Killian sighs. He gives his brother a hard look. "I'm not in love with Emma."

"Right," Liam scoffs, tossing his hand at the luggage. "Look at you. Look at what you're doing. Packing to go visit her parents during _Christmas_ \- of all the times of year- just because she's yet to find anyone to spend her life with. Name me one person in your life that would be crazy enough to do something like this for you."

Killian stares at Liam, his jaw falling agape as he considers an answer.

"That's right. You can't. Because the answer is _nobody in their right mind_."

"Liam, it's just a week." Killian says. He knows his argument is weak, but continues adding clothes to the suitcase in order to pretend it isn't.

"A week!" Liam laughs. "A week pretending to be engaged to a woman you're passionately, madly in love with. Do you even know what engaged people act like, little brother?"

Killian's jaw clenches and butterflies swirl in his belly.

"Oh, would you quit it?" he blurts out, too frustrated to let this continue. He looks up at his brother. Liam searches his eyes. "I'm not a child any longer. You usually know better than I do, but you're wrong about this. I'll be fine. She needs my help and I'm going to help."

Liam stares silently at him for a few seconds. His arms fall against his sides, hands colliding with his body noisily. "Fine. I can see there will be no persuading you otherwise."

Killian shakes his head. "No. I'm going."

His older brother sighs. "Very well. I suppose so." He drops his gaze and plays with his juggling ball, twisting it in his hand ever so timidly. "I'll miss you for Christmas."

Killian can't keep from smiling just a little as he finalizes his clothing selections and settles them into his bag. He drags the zipper along the side after closing the cover.

"I'll miss you too, Liam. I'll be back the day after and we can have our day after Christmas sail."

Liam nods in agreement. He sighs. "Alright. Don't get yourself hurt, Killian. This might end very badly."

He can tell his brother doesn't mean to fight him this time. Instead, he's purely concerned for Killian's well being. He pulls on a smile and settles his suitcase on the floor beside himself.

He sighs, allowing himself to think of a possible future where things have gone straight to hell. He doesn't disagree with his brother that this is a terrible idea- of bloody _course_ it's a terrible idea- but he figures that he owes her this, at the very least.

A week of playing pretend in a quaint town like the one she'd described to him, with her parents who seem lovely, can't be as bad as it seems on the surface.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't."

/

Killian meets Emma at the only moderately festive check-in area at the airport and immediately he can see a positive change in her. Gone is the nervous homebody and instead, an Emma he hasn't seen before.

She's wearing a Christmas red dress that brushes her knees, makeup, and her hair has not just been cleaned- it's been trimmed and curled around her shoulders. A bright smile ties the look together, as well as the breathless greeting that she gives before she comes to a stop beside him.

"You look…"

Emma glances down, a tiny smile on her lips. "I know." She clears her throat and glances around the area before turning back to him again. "So… there's just one little, tiny thing I haven't told you."

Killian frowns, brow furrowed. His stomach clenches in anticipation of something he hadn't considered coming to light, perhaps altering what their week will entail. "What?"

She opens her mouth to speak, but both of their attentions are stolen when someone calls out her name, "Emma!"

She turns and smiles at whoever it is. "Leroy. Hi."

Killian finds himself staring at a shorter man with a balding head. He's dressed in a uniform of a sort, presumably for an airline, and his smile is bright.

"Emma, it is so good to see you again. I'm glad you've decided to fly home."

Emma smiles softly. "Yes. I know. I'm overdue."

Leroy chuckles. He turns to look at Killian and his eyebrows lift. "And is this…"

"My fiancé," Emma nods. Suddenly, she takes his arm and all he can think is that she's incredibly warm and she smells _perfect_ , like sitting by a warm fire in the forest. "Killian."

Killian smiles and tilts his head at the man. "A pleasure meeting you."

Leroy seems slightly skeptical of him, but nods. "Alright, well, if we're gonna make it before dinner, we better get going." He grabs both of their bags and begins to walk away from them. He glances over his shoulder even as he moves on ahead. "Follow me, if you would, Your Highness."

In the second it takes for him to realize what Leroy has said, Killian's eyes widen as Emma removes her hands from him. He turns to her, finding her grimacing slightly at the use of the formality.

It's clear to him that this isn't how she wanted him to find out about her little secret, but that doesn't quell the shock or the questions that populate his thoughts at a speed of at least a hundred miles a minute.

Trying to stay calm and tempered, Killian lifts his eyebrows and presses his lips together for a moment before asking, "What's this, now?"

Emma takes a few steps forward, turned toward him still. "I… didn't tell you and I'm sorry, but," She smiles at him, as if that helps matters at all, "I'm kind of a princess."

His eyes widen. "Bloody- what- Emma-"

"I know, I know," Emma says in a gentle voice. She reaches for his arm to get him to move forward. "Come on."

They're walking side-by-side now, Emma still holding onto his wrist as if it'll help him stay on task.

"Wha- why didn't you-"

"It was a secret." Emma tells him lowly. "I'll tell you my life's story when we get to the plane, but you need to pretend like you know it already."

His brow creases frantically and he can't find the words to speak. "Emma, this is bloody insanity. You want me to pretend I'm engaged-"

"Shh!" Emma gestures ahead of them, at Leroy who has begun to lead them outside.

Killian lowers his voice in a whisper. "Being pretend engaged to a princess isn't what I signed up for."

"I know," she cringes apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Emma, we need to talk about this." Killian whispers. "Why should I come with you now?"

With the utmost seriousness, she says, "Friends don't abandon each other when they learn about the other's past."

"I'm not abandoning you," he defends himself. "I'm in shock. My best friend of five years is a princess and I'm only hearing about it in the middle of the airport on our way to lie for a week to her family, who apparently are king and queen, not just mum and dad."

She slows to a stop and so does he. "Look, I'm not going to make you come with me." Emma says quietly. She glances away from him, at the direction Leroy had been walking. "But Leroy already knows you're here. And that we're engaged. If we don't go home together, it's going to look suspect."

She has a valid point, but it doesn't loosen the knots in his belly or slow his heart rate. He drags his hand over his scruff and thinks about the situation, knowing they don't have a lot of time to make a choice here with Leroy only steps ahead of them.

"Fine." Killian shakes his head. He drops his hand to his side. "Since you've left me no choice in the matter. But know I don't feel good about this, Nolan."

Emma breathes a little easier and nods her head. He sees nothing but remorse in her eyes, something that helps him feel better. "I know. It's my fault. I should have told you before we got to the airport." She tilts her head forward. "We need to get going."

He looks ahead, finding Leroy awkwardly standing a small distance away waiting for them.

"You coming?"

As easily as the breath she takes, she smiles, "Yes. Sorry."

Her fingers lace with his, a reminder of the promise he'd made to her in the diner- that he'd be here for her, playing the part of her fiancé- and suddenly all he can think is that he is in way over his head.


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: Thanks for the support! I'm hoping to update this daily through Christmas time, but might miss a day or two so bear with me! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two | First Impressions**

* * *

The seats on the plane are golden colored with embroidered headrests that display the name of the country that Emma's parents are apparently king and queen over. _Misthaven_.

The name itself creates a picture in his mind, of a land far, far away. In a fairytale, almost.

It being a private jet, there's plenty of legroom and the chairs that are actually luxury cushioned recliners they choose are sat in the middle of the plane, opposite each other with a couch on the other side of them.

After Leroy serves them champaign for the flight, he retreats to the cockpit with the pilot, and soon enough, they're airborne, and Killian is entirely, completely in over his head.

While it's just a taste of what royalty looks like, he feels as if there is no way he could possibly have ever prepared for it all: the gold lining on the windows, the embroidered headrests, the champaign, and the coffee table book titled _Seasons in Misthaven_.

He finds himself fidgety, looking around the private plane instead of at Emma because he's never been inside one before, and it's easier than facing what the future holds by gazing into emerald green eyes.

There's a giant television screen that displays a Christmas movie just beyond Emma's chair on the wall, and the floor is carpeted colorfully. It's unlike anything he's ever experienced before in his life. Liam would be impossibly jealous if he knew his flight wasn't crowded with holiday traffic like they'd grumbled about before Killian was out the door.

Slowly, he turns back to Emma. Dressed as she is, he could've assumed something was awry, but he'd thought she was just bloody gorgeous as ever instead. He's a complete fool, isn't he?

"It's just a title." Emma tells him, eyebrow lifted as she smiles nervously. "My parents let me leave for school and then I just stayed for a while. I was going to go back. I just… I needed time to experience life in the world and not in the bubble. You'll understand what I mean once we get there."

Killian holds his attention on her. He isn't sure if he should be angry that she's taking advantage of him or not. She walked him straight into this and he apparently should have known better that something was amiss with her in their friendship.

"Emma, we've known each other five years. I don't understand how you could have forgotten to tell me about this."

Her shoulders sag and she sighs. "I know. I'm sorry."

The silence that follows is hard.

He looks away from Emma and at the window so he can see the clouds. The sun's glow is orange and red, a harsh contrast to the cold of the winter air. Somehow, it's more magical up in the clouds.

"Are you angry?" Emma asks shyly.

As much as he could be, he isn't. She'd tricked him into coming along, yes, but they're best friends who spend far too much time together than they do apart. He owes her this much.

Killian turns to look at Emma again. Sighing, he says, "No. I'm just trying to tell myself that lying to a bloody king and queen of a small country about my relationship with their daughter isn't a crime."

Emma frowns. "It's not. And even if it is, I'll take the blame."

She's pleading with him now, and it's no different than the look she'd given him earlier today, only then she had just been Emma, his best friend, nervous as he's ever known her. Now, she's Princess Emma.

She's still the same person, he has to remind himself. Just maybe a little richer and far more important than he'd thought.

"Well," he sighs. "I'm here, aren't I? I suppose the week will just be less about getting your parents to like me and more about keeping my head." He manages a thin smile. "Any other surprises I should know about?"

He can see her thinking about this, as if she's trying to decide what to tell him now and what to share in the future, and what she wants him to find out on his own. At this point, he'd rather hear it all for sake of not sounding or looking like a buffoon in front of King and Queen Nolan of Misthaven.

"I have a brother?" She offers. Emma smiles slightly and continues, "His name is Leo. He's not hard to get along with. He might play tough with you though. He's younger than me, so he thinks he has to prove himself sometimes."

Killian takes a deep breath. "Alright. I think I can manage a brother. I have one of my own and we get on alright. Anything else?"

He watches her play with the ring wrapped around her finger- the ring he'd supposedly given to her upon their engagement. She shakes her head. "No other surprises."

Killian scrubs his hand over his face and threads his fingers into his hair before clapping it against his neck.

"We're still friends, right?"

He looks up at the nervous sound of her voice and frowns deeply. "Of course we are. Why shouldn't we be?"

Emma shrugs. That tender and scared look fills her eyes, as if she's afraid of losing him. "I don't know. Maybe because I didn't tell you who I really am."

"Darling, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

She gives him a tiny smile. "Thanks, Killian."

On a deep breath, Killian shifts in his seat and plucks his champaign up from the armrest. He tips it toward Emma before having a sip.

"Alright, so story time, then, hm?" Killian asks. He settles the glass down and claps his hands together. "I propose we keep the story of how we met the same. It's easier to keep lies straight when they're based in truth."

Emma nods as she has a sip of her beverage. "Sure. That's fine." She pauses thoughtfully. "We've been together for a year?"

His face feels hot just considering what a romantic relationship with Emma would feel like, much less domestic and deeply devoted to the point of a marriage proposal. He studies her and allows his gaze to fall as he swallows thickly.

He's going to have to pretend to love Emma Nolan and he's not sure it's going to be too much of a leap for him. The thought is terrifying, so he won't allow himself to contemplate the depth of the situation just yet. They still need to get through traveling to the country of Misthaven.

"I proposed very romantically by the water at dusk." He lifts his eyes to meet her gaze. With a confident smirk, he adds, "On the anniversary of our meeting."

Emma seems just as flushed as he is thinking about all of this. She nods slowly. "Then I guess we have our story."

/

They arrive at the castle via limousine, which by all accounts is the fanciest vehicle he's ever sat in, aside from the plane.

It's fully stocked with snacks, of which he can't partake because he's nervous over meeting Emma's parents, and anyway, they're due to have dinner soon. He's been told it might be a fancy meal, with upwards of six courses, but Emma wasn't sure.

He tries getting himself in the mindset of an engaged person instead of focusing too much on his nerves. He runs through the stories they'd come up with to tell about their engagement and dating history, and as he considers how he should act with Emma at his side, it dawns on him that he's probably going to have to kiss her at some point.

Butterflies flutter around in his stomach at even the inception of the thought.

Of course, he's thought about kissing her before, perhaps once or twice while they were tipsy in the back of a dark bar, but he's always held himself at a higher caliber than the type to kiss one's best friend whilst drunk, especially considering she doesn't see him as anything but a friend.

When he looks away from the window that peers out at the snow-powdered and Christmas decorated streets of Emma's domain, he finds her nervous, staring down at her lap as she fidgets with her fingers. She's biting her lip, a nasty habit, and obviously trying to hold things together.

Killian reaches out and takes her hand, causing her to look up at him with widened eyes.

"You don't have to worry, love," he murmurs. "I'm here."

Emma manages a small smile. To his surprise, she holds on tighter to his hand. "I know, I'm just…" Again, she twists the ring around her finger and looks away from him. She laughs to herself, shaking her head, "I was… kind of hoping I would have found somebody by now, you know?"

Killian feels a pang of jealousy- for what reason he isn't certain. Thinking of Emma making this trip with another man she'll just toss aside in a few months in tow just seems wrong. While he adores Emma Nolan with all he is, her choice in men is, and has always been as far as he can tell, dreadful.

These thoughts are followed by his own dread in reflection on his own life's choices and how he hasn't had a steady girlfriend in over five years.

He shoves the corrupt thoughts away and leans in close to Emma, pulling his hand away from hers so he can wrap his arm around her instead. She presses against him as if by instinct and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel." Killian finds himself saying. "Liam tells me it'll happen when it's right, but it feels awful in the meantime."

Emma doesn't move or speak for a few seconds, and when she does, she leans away from him and smiles a little.

"Yeah."

He gets caught up in the impossibly warm feeling of the moment and in the way her fingers touch his gently. He finds himself wanting to hold her closer, but at the same time he knows he shouldn't.

He searches her face and gazes into her eyes for far too long.

The car suddenly comes to a stop and they both jerk apart in attention. He clears his throat and looks out the window, a little more than curious about what sort of home the Princess of Misthaven goes to for Christmas.

What lies before them is the castle. It's a great structure, beautifully lit with the warm glow of the setting sun. There's a massive Christmas tree set in the center of the rounded driveway, proudly glowing bright even before night has fallen.

Nervous butterflies find their way back into his belly. Celebrating Christmas in a place like this is certainly going to be magical, if he can somehow get over the fact that he and Emma are lying about their relationship.

"So it's actually a castle," he says.

Emma laughs a little. "Yeah." With a twinkle in her eye, she squeezes his hand. "C'mon. Time to meet my family."

Even the vague thoughts he has of this moment frighten him to the point that his heart leaps against his ribcage. He follows Emma's lead out of the limo, and he finds he doesn't have to wait long at all to meet her parents. They're waiting for _them_ , gathered together and practically jumping up and down with eagerness to finally see their daughter again.

"Emma, you look so beautiful!" Emma's mother gasps.

She's a pretty woman, with graying dark hair and a petite frame. She has a shawl on over her dress. When she looks over at him, he finds glistening bright eyes that remind him of his best friend.

Beside her, Emma's father stands. He's dressed more casually than he would've thought a king would, and he grins at the pair of them just the same. He seems kind and understanding, two attributes that contradict the fear Emma had expressed to him about being honest.

Emma's brother Leopold is a twenty-something with much the same look as his father, right down to the chisel chin.

Emma laughs at her mother's complement and accepts a warm hug. "Thanks, Mom."

She turns to him and gestures to her family. "Um, so this is my fiancé, Killian. Killian, my mom, Mary Margaret. My dad, David. And my kid brother Leo."

Killian chuckles when Leopold rolls his eyes at his sister's introduction. He extends a hand for Mary Margaret to shake, but the woman shakes her head and holds her arms out.

"Oh, no you don't! You're practically family and family get hugs."

He can't help but grin as he goes in for a hug with the queen. After, he turns to David and tilts his head.

"How about you, Sir? Would a handshake do better?"

David chuckles and nods. "A handshake is just fine for me, Killian."

So far so good, Killian thinks. He turns to Leopold after and shakes his hand too.

"It's good to meet you. Do you prefer Leo…?"

The prince shakes it off. "Either way is fine by me."

"Alright." Killian smiles. He turns back to Emma and presses his hand against the small of her back. "Thank you for having us. You have a beautiful… castle."

The royals laugh, Emma included.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret says on a giggle. She gestures toward the door. "Let's get you inside. I'm sure you're starved."

"Oh, you have no idea." Killian says, hoping his lightheartedness will get him into their good graces.

As they walk toward the castle, Killian meets Emma's eyes. She seems impressed by his behavior with her family, as she very well should be.

He smiles at her slightly. It's not anywhere near over yet. There's still far too much time for things to go wildly awry.


	3. Casual Royals

**Chapter Three |** Casual Royals

* * *

The castle is beautiful and vast.

He doesn't get the full and complete tour, because it's time for dinner, but instead he's at least treated to the fantastical sight of the family Christmas tree in the foyer. It's at least ten feet tall, with lights and ornaments that shine as bright as Emma's mother's smile as she describes every detail she can.

There are even a few gifts beneath, that he's assured are just boxes in wrapping paper for appearances. Apparently, they have another tree upstairs somewhere that they'll actually surround come Christmas morning.

If he wasn't intimidated enough by the sheer size of the castle, when they sit in the dining room with a soft holiday radio blessedly filling the silence, he finds he's not at all prepared for what a royal dinner looks like.

He's seen plenty of television and movies to know there are probably proper ways to eat a royal meal, including which forks to use. Suddenly, he wishes he'd paid attention when Liam tried teaching him about this sort of thing years ago.

Killian is seated next to Emma, across from her parents, who smile warmly at him after they settle into their chairs.

"So, Killian, what do you do?" David asks.

The dread that rises up within him is unlike any other. He swallows before he gathers the courage to speak up.

With a quick glance at Emma for courage, Killian smiles at Mr. and Mrs. Nolan as best he can and says with a convincingly unwavering voice, "Ah… I'm a bartender at my brother's bar. Sometimes I moonlight as a musician when we don't have any bands lined up to play."

David smiles. "Interesting. Do you play an instrument or-?"

Killian glances up when a servant comes alongside him to set his plate down and then he looks at Emma, who encourages him with a tiny smile.

"He plays guitar." Emma says on his behalf. "And he's really good. Maybe he'll play something for us."

He narrows his eyes slightly at her and she just grins. With his face burning ever so, he turns back to her parents and lifts his eyebrows and says, "Well, I suppose I could play something if you had a guitar I could borrow for a minute or two."

"Do we ever," Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. A plate is set down before her. "My husband loves collecting them, but never got around to learning how to actually play."

The king becomes seemingly affronted, "Hey! I took lessons… once."

Emma and Leo both laugh and the queen sighs adoringly. She shakes her head and stares at him. "Anyway, Killian, if you feel comfortable, we'd love to hear you play for us."

Somehow, the way Mary Margaret smiles at him helps him breathe just a little easier. He looks down at his plate, discovering tomato soup with grilled cheese and onion rings. Emma's favorites.

He glances over at her, finding her happily munching away at her onion rings.

The simplicity of the meal is slightly startling. He doesn't know what he should do, so he looks to Emma's parents and finds them handling the sandwich by hand and dipping it into the soup.

"So, do we have a date for the wedding yet?" Mary Margaret asks, practically jumping from her seat while Killian's heart nearly stops completely.

He and Emma's shoulders go stiff in panic, both of them having realized the same thing: this is _happening_. While they might have answers for all of her parent's potential questions planned, it's not something he thinks he wants to dive into just yet. He'd hoped maybe they could have the night to settle in first.

"Sweetheart, I thought we talked about this," David shakes his head. "We're not talking about the wedding at least until tomorrow."

The weight lifts from his shoulders, but only a little, when Emma's mother sighs, "Alright. Tomorrow. And I want _all_ of the details."

They fall into a companionable silence for a minute or two, listening to the soothing Christmas song echo against the walls. Killian finds himself looking at Leo, then at David and Mary Margaret.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think royalty had grilled cheese for supper."

Mary Margaret smiles at him. "Well, it's Emma's favorite."

"We don't eat like you see on TV unless it's a holiday." Emma tells him.

"Ah." Killian cracks a grin. "So watching the Princess Diaries won't help me prepare for what's to come?"

Laughter fills the room, even Emma joining in, as the family considers the hilarity of his joke.

"We're… what did you say to your last girlfriend, Leo?" David asks, looking at his son.

Leo rolls his eyes slightly. "I said we're casual royals, but would you stop acting like I get a new girlfriend every week?"

David gives Killian a look that he has to smile ever so slightly at. He glances over at Leo, who dips his grilled cheese into the soup and has a hearty bite.

"What's the number up to?" Emma wonders playfully.

"Oh, it's got to be at least one a month," Mary Margaret says on a teasing sigh. Her eyes twinkle as she stares across the table at her son. "Don't worry, Leo, we'll try not to mix up the next one's name."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Leo shakes his head. He looks at Emma. "While you were gone, Mom and Dad turned into old people."

Emma laughs, almost choking on an onion ring. "They're not _old_ , kid. Come on. Show some class."

Leo rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah, Leo," Mary Margaret scolds, "Emma brought her fiancé Bryan to dinner. Show some class."

It's quiet for a second before Killian starts laughing, loosening up the rest of the table to join in. He stares at Emma, finding her giggling so happily there are crinkles by her eyes.

The rest of the night goes infinitely better than he could have dreamed.

He has Mary Margaret, David, and Leo completely in stitches by the end of the meal, and they seem to like everything he has to share about his background and life.

It's interesting to see how much Emma's alike her parents, and how she acts around them as if she'd never left in the first place. He was right to say they'd love her regardless of if she had a fiancé or not. The Nolan's are probably the kindest people he's ever met.

He turns to Emma at the end of his riotous tale of something that happened between he and Liam, and finds that she's laughing even though she's heard this story a hundred times. He puts his arm around her on her chair and she looks up at him, awarding him the most gentle gaze he's ever seen from her.

Things calm down as his heart flutters wildly over something so insignificant and he turns back to her family.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm sure you need your rest. You've had a long day, haven't you?" Mary Margaret wonders even as she stands up.

Killian takes her lead and rises. He helps Emma out of her chair, much to her surprise, and takes her hand with a small smile and a wink.

"Where are we staying?" Emma asks. "The cottage in town or-"

"Oh, I thought you'd like to stay in your room."

Emma seems surprised. "You kept it?"

Mary Margaret gives Emma a hard look. "Of course we did. We knew you weren't gone for good. Do you need me to come with you upstairs or-?"

Emma glances up at him as if to beg him to shut her mother down for her so he shakes his head.

"No, I think Emma can manage to guide us. Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Nolan. I certainly appreciate your hospitality."

Mary Margaret blushes and smiles sweetly. "You're very welcome, Killian. I'm so glad you're here! We'll see you tomorrow! Lots planned!"

Killian grins and waves at David and Leo. "Good night!"

"Good night!"

It only takes them a few steps outside of the dining room for Emma to turn to him and release his hand. Her eyes are wide.

"They're _in love_ with you."

Killian smirks. "Well, I am charming, aren't I?"

Emma hums skeptically. She walks him toward a staircase and gestures up. "It's a bit of a walk, I'll warn you right now."

She's not wrong. The walk, while long, is beautiful. The interiors of the castle are very well throughout and glamorous, although quite _normal_ when he thinks about it. There are family photos on the walls and there are candles set out to give a delightful smell to the halls.

It's safe to say his assumptions about the way this weekend was going to go have been changed for the better. They are, in fact, casual royals, as Leo had said.

Finally, Emma comes to a stop in front of a door. She pauses for a moment before turning to him with her hand on the doorknob, already turning it.

"Don't… say anything," she says, pointing at him. "Be cool, Jones."

He throws his hands up in surrender while he follows her inside. "I won't say a thing."

Her bedroom, it turns out, is an apartment in size, with giant windows and hardwood floors and carpet where it's appropriate. It's comprised of a small kitchen, a sitting area made of chairs and a table, and a bedroom hidden behind a wall.

It goes without saying that the entire place is made all the more elegant by the Christmas tree filling out most of the room.

Emma closes the door behind him as he dumbly shuffles inside, trying to figure out where he should place his focus.

"It's so…"

"Shh. Don't say anything."

Emma moves past him and walks toward the bedroom side of things. He stares up at the chandelier hanging over the sitting area and moves slowly to join her.

Her bedroom is quaint and her bed looks remarkably cozy. He's surprised to find both of their suitcases sitting out waiting for them in her massive walk-in closet.

She's standing in the center of it, running her fingers through her hair worriedly as she leans down to unzip hers.

He sticks his thumb out toward the sitting area. "You have a chandelier in your sitting room."

Emma digs inside her suitcase. "I said don't say anything."

Killian's eyes are wide as he steps into her closet and he turns to look at the clothes that she must have left behind.

"Bloody hell," he says under his breath. "Emma-"

She looks up at him, pressing her PJs against her chest as she stands up again. "Welcome to the world I left behind."

"It's incredible." Killian says, still not able to wrap his mind around where they are at the moment. "Why'd you leave again?"

Emma has a small smile on her lips that fades away as she approaches him. She looks into his eyes and down again, swallowing.

"I left because I wanted to fall in love for someone's heart, not their title. It's hard to do that when you have people breathing down your neck about finding a suitable husband. They said if I turned twenty-five and didn't have anybody, then they'd set me up with somebody. My twenty-fifth birthday was in October. When they called."

His heart swells at the words she says, and even more when she meets his eyes afterwards.

He had his suspicions about why she left this place. When she told him it was for school, he wasn't sure he bought it. But this, he understands. After seeing the love her parents have for one another, it makes sense that she'd want a love like they share.

"You don't have to sleep in my bed with me." Emma says. "I'll take the floor. You can have my bed."

Killian blinks. "Uh… no, no, love, it's fine. I can't have you sleeping on the floor when I'm the guest."

Emma gives him a weary look. "Killian… nobody should sleep on the floor."

He smiles softly at her. "As your friend and not your fiancé, I wish to maintain some semblance of integrity with you, love."

"Then we'll share the bed." Emma states. "No big deal. Friends share beds all the time."

He'd beg to differ, but she moves past him with her PJs in her arms before he can get a word in edgewise.

/

Emma comes out of the bathroom smelling like honey and vanilla.

She looks happier, more relaxed, in her oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. She sets her dirty clothes in her closet someplace and then returns to the bedroom, sighing happily as she sinks down on her bed.

He'd decided to take his shower in the morning, so he's already lying in her bed, flipping through channels on her bedroom's television.

Emma joins him in her bed and grabs her phone from her nightstand, as if they've done this every night for a long time.

She's the first to break the silence, "My mom says, and I quote, 'I like him! He's very handsome. Very funny. Love how he looks at you.' Oh, and there are emojis. Lots of them."

Killian pulls on a smirk and lifts an eyebrow seductively at her. "Oh?"

Emma turns her phone toward him and he gets a look at the series of heart emojis followed by heart eyes emojis.

"Well, it seems I've made a good impression on Mum, then, hm?"

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles to herself as she pulls her phone back toward herself. "It seems that way."

Silence sits between them and Killian stares at the do it yourself program he's put on mute for sake of keeping things quiet for Emma.

"What's on our plate for tomorrow?" he asks.

Emma shifts in bed and sets her phone down. "Well, despite my attempt at pushing it back, we have an engagement party brunch. And my brother just texted me something about maybe taking you out after."

He hums. "Guy bonding. I get it. If we're due to be brothers soon, I'd want the same thing."

She turns to look at him as she pulls her ring off of her finger. "You know we're not actually engaged, right?"

Killian smiles at her. "Of course." He watches her set the ring down on the nightstand. "So, what other activities do I have to look forward to this week?"

His best friend hums a laugh. She turns to face him again. "Well, we're definitely going on a tour of the country."

"Obviously."

Emma shakes her head and shrugs. "I don't know. It should be a really easy week. Family stuff. Friends maybe. Christmas is usually really low key around here, which is… surprising, considering who my mother is."

He hums thoughtfully. "And how do you think things are going so far? Are they up to your standards?"

Emma scoots down in bed and adjusts her pillows as she turns onto her side to face him. "Yeah. You're doing a good job. Just have to get through the rest of the week and then we can pretend this never happened. Back to our diner and movie nights and living room sleepovers."

Killian powers off the television, dousing them in darkness, and slips further down in bed so he can be at her level when he turns toward her.

"Is that what you like best about our relationship?" he asks in a teasing murmur.

Emma shrugs. "I like other things too."

"Oh?" he asks. "Pray tell."

He can practically hear her rolling her eyes. She tugs at the blankets and beneath the covers he feels her toes accidentally brush against his.

"I like… when you come over and make me food."

"Oh, I see," he hums. "Our friendship is built on me giving you things."

Emma gasps. "No! I like it when we talk too. Like when we spent the whole night that one time sitting in my bedroom."

He remembers it vividly, how the dark of the room slowly brightened and brought with it rays that warmed Emma's hair prettily. How even in the quiet moments, he felt comforted in just being with her. It was a good night. One he thinks on fondly more than he'd care to admit to anyone.

"That was good," he agrees in a whisper.

He finds himself staring at Emma, wondering if she knows that he's counted every single freckle on her cheeks and he knows exactly what she'll order if she's not feeling adventurous. Or if she knows that he's memorized her smell, or if she knows that he can recite by memory her phone number because he's dialed it enough from phones that aren't his own.

In this instant, Killian realizes that Liam was right. He's in love with his best friend.

His heart suddenly aches for her, even though she's right here, in the same bed as him.

"Good night, Killian."

He has to clear his throat to speak. "G'night, Emma."

Emma's eyes fall closed and she curls her body slightly so her knees brush against his. It's accidental, again, but his stomach jerks violently anyway.

The awful thought crosses his mind, finally breaking through the denial and the tough work he'd done to suppress it- he's in love with Emma Nolan and he has been for a very long time.

It's not an easy thing to accept. He isn't sure he can. Not yet.


	4. Engagement Party Brunch

**A/N: A thousand apologies for the delay! I found myself incredibly busy this week. I hope to be on a better schedule from here on out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four | Engagement Party Brunch  
**

* * *

Killian wakes up to the smell of Emma in his nose, a pleasant scent he's almost desperate to get more of.

He smiles to himself and shifts in bed, as if it'll give him more of the smell. When his eyes peel open, he finds himself with Emma's hair against his nose, while her body lies curled away from him.

Right. They'd fallen asleep together in her bed.

And he's probably in love with her.

Right.

Killian rolls onto his back and claps his hand over his eyes as he steadies himself. Today they'll celebrate their _engagement_ with her family, and he presumes her friends from this country of hers will be there too.

It'll be interesting to see what she's like with them, and to get the details of what she was like as _princess_ of this country.

Emma's phone suddenly begins vibrating before a gentle alarm begins to play. Emma stirs slightly beside him. The song gets louder and louder and then she grunts and grabs for the device to shut it off.

Relieved, she sighs and collapses back into place.

"If you're going to have a shower, you should do it now." Emma says in a tired grumble.

Killian sits upright and stretches his legs out over the edge of the bed before he shuffles into the giant closet for his clothes.

He returns to the bedroom and finds himself staring at Emma for just a few seconds too long, enjoying the sleepy way she stretches her arms above her head while she rolls onto her back.

She looks over at him and it's only then that he realizes he needs to move for sake of maintaining some degree of control over the situation. He pulls on a smile, lifts his eyebrows playfully, and goes into the bathroom.

It's big and bright, with frosted glass windows letting the morning light in.

Killian sets his things down and turns to face himself in the vanity mirror. He meets his own eyes and sighs heavily.

"What have you done?" he asks in a quiet whisper. He lifts an eyebrow. "Better yet, what are you going to do?"

His reflection has no response to either question, so he shakes his head and turns to the shower to get his morning routine started.

/

"What do you do at an engagement party brunch?" Killian asks Emma while she rifles through her closet in search of a pair of shoes that will match the pretty white and maroon dress she's wearing.

She's a vision today, with her hair tied up in a ponytail that brushes against her back every time she takes a step and her long legs on display. It's doing absolutely nothing for his heart.

"Um… I guess you celebrate your engagement over brunch," Emma replies with a little quirk of her eyebrow. "And don't freak out, but I think there are going to be a lot of people there."

Killian narrows his eyes slightly as worry begins to stir within him. "Emma, you don't think there would be… media photographers there, do you?"

He hears her stop moving. It feels as if the air has been sucked out of the room.

"Well, now that you mention it," Emma steps out of the room, hands on her hips. She wears a worried scowl. "Yeah. Probably."

Killian sighs. "I suppose we just have to play along. I mean, your family already loves me and knows who I am so it isn't as if we can hide from anyone else."

Emma throws her head back on a groan. "I just wanted an easy week."

Killian moves quickly toward her and presses his hands against her arms. "Hey, they might not be there. It might just be brunch with your parents and Leo. Easy does it."

She gives him a weary look. "You clearly don't know my mother."

He tilts his head to the side and smirks. "You've got me. I promised I'd help you however you needed it, so you need not worry." Killian lifts his pointer finger to her nose and bops it. She scrunches her face up and laughs. "There it is. I've missed hearing you laugh."

Emma rolls her eyes slightly, a smile still on her lips. She takes a step away from him and toward the nightstand where her engagement ring sits. She slides it onto her finger and turns back to him.

"Okay. You ready to take on the day, fiancé?"

"As I'll ever be."

/

Brunch is held in the ballroom, complete with an assortment of nearly anything he could ever possibly think up or desire all set out on tables beneath strung up lines of sparkling lights and flowers in mason jars on cloth in Christmas colors.

There are servants ready to help him at every turn, something he'd be overwhelmed by were he not taking avid notice of just how nervous Emma seems by all of the attention.

There's a banner hanging over it all, with the words _Congratulations Emma and Killian!_ written on it. All around the room, there are a great number of individuals he hasn't had the pleasure of meeting just yet.

Emma takes a steadying breath as they approach the party.

"You alright?" he asks lowly. He reaches for her hand and she takes it, gripping it tight.

"I don't know yet. Let's see how this goes."

"Emma! Killian!" Mary Margaret practically sings as soon as she sees them. "Good morning!"

Killian chuckles and bends down to kiss her cheeks as she kisses his. "Good morning, Mrs. Nolan. This looks like a fantastic party."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so." Mary Margaret grins. She turns to her daughter, who has since let go of his hand and instead holds her own in front of her middle. "Emma, you look beautiful. Doesn't she look gorgeous, Killian?"

Killian stares at Emma and takes in her look again. He's made just the slightest bit breathless by it, even if he's been looking at her all morning.

"Aye," he says, surely smiling like a fool. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Emma blushes ever so slightly, as if embarrassed she's embarrassed, and looks away from him, at her mother instead. "So who's here, Mom?"

"Oh, I invited members of the council and some of your friends." Mary Margaret says. She smiles at Killian. "I hope you don't mind, Killian. I know it's probably awkward not knowing anyone."

Killian shrugs it off. "No, not at all. I'm sure they're all just as curious about me."

Emma meets his eyes and smiles softly. "They'll love you."

He can't help but feel encouraged by her words. He hadn't realized he needed it before coming down to brunch and seeing all of the people gathered to, well, meet him. It's a big deal, apparently, the princess coming home with her fiancé.

He supposes it _has_ been five years since she's been back, so the excitement everyone must be feeling is exponentially more than he can fathom.

"Now, I know this is probably going to seem overbearing, Emma, and you can say no," Mary Margaret says, already seemingly quite apologetic. "But I asked a few photographers to come and I had hoped we could get a few pictures out as our official announcement of your engagement a little later today."

Mary Margaret looks between them with a nervous smile. He knows she means well, but an _official announcement_ of any kind is terrifying in just about every aspect. He's sure Emma will say no- she has to if she wants to maintain the secret nature of their pretending.

But to his complete and utter surprise, Emma wraps her hands around his arm and nods.

"Yeah. That's fine. I don't mind."

She's grinning when he looks down at her with widened eyes. His heart twists violently, her excitement to suddenly make matters worse for their situation making him ever more cautious with every passing minute.

"You sure?" he asks.

Emma nods. "Yeah."

He takes a deep breath and lifts his eyebrows at Mary Margaret as Emma slides one of her hands against his to take it.

"Well, I suppose photos are in order, then." he grins at the queen.

Mary Margaret giddily claps her hands. "Yay! Okay, well, why don't you guys go grab something to eat, and in a bit, we'll do the pictures."

"Okay," Emma smiles.

Mary Margaret flashes them one last smile with her hands clasped together above her heart. "I'm so happy you're home, Emma."

"Me too." Emma replies softly and with a level of honesty he hadn't anticipated.

He watches the queen wave at them before she's whisked away by a servant. His heart races and he turns to Emma.

"Darling, not to panic you in the slightest by this decision to take photos for an official announcement or anything, but what on God's green Earth do you think you're doing?"

Emma grimaces and shakes her head. "I… don't know. I got caught up in the moment. I…"

"Killian! Emma!" Leo's voice interrupts Emma's answer.

They both turn to her younger brother smiling. "Hey, Leo!"

"Killian, you ready for our hike this afternoon?" Leo asks.

Killian chuckles. "Are you kidding? I'm more than ready. I can't wait."

Leopold bobs his head and turns to his sister. "Emma, do you want to come with?"

She hesitates for a moment, looking between them. "Ah… no, it's okay. You guys can do your bro bonding time without me."

Leo grins. "Awesome." He claps Killian on the arm. "Hey, I'll be around. The waffles are killer. Don't eat too much."

Killian laughs warmly along with Emma's brother. He waves back at the prince and turns to his best friend again, still grinning.

"To brunch, then, darling?" He sets his hand on her lower back and walks with her toward the tables of food.

As they approach, Emma's attention is ripped away from him, instead to a few of her childhood friends, whom she gasps and embraces tight.

"Emma, it has been _so_ long!" a pretty blonde says. She grins at Emma sweetly, her hands pressed against Emma's forearms and Emma's pressed to hers.

"I know. I'm sorry!" Emma grimaces.

The woman looks at him as Emma wraps her arms around another friend, this one a brunette.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the blonde asks, tilting her head towards him. She looks as if she could burst with laughter.

"Of course I am." Emma turns to him, smiling wide. "Um, Killian, this is Elsa, and this is Aurora. Guys, this is Killian, my fiancé."

His heart skips a beat to hear her say the words again. He beams at her friends and extends a hand to shake.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure."

Elsa and Aurora's postures are important, which indicates to him that they might also be royalty, but he doesn't know much else about them, or about anyone here.

"I'm so glad you were able to come for Christmas." Aurora says. "We've missed you, Emma."

"Yes, we really have." Elsa agrees. "And now that you're back, we need to have girls night if there's the time."

Emma grins as she steps back into his space. He wraps an arm around her easily. "Well, Killian's going on a guy bonding hike with Leo later today, so we could see each other then?"

Elsa and Aurora seem to adore the idea. They both nod.

"I will make sure everyone knows and we'll meet at our favorite spot." Elsa says, keeping a wry smile on her lips. She looks at Killian again. "It was great meeting you, Killian. You seem very happy with our Emma."

He smiles down at his fake fiancée and hums. "Aye. I like to think we're quite happy."

The girls laugh and Emma turns back to her friends. "I'll talk to you later. Where are you sitting?"

"Over there," Elsa gestures to a cluster of tables with people seated around. "Anna's too pregnant to come over here and greet you herself. You know she would otherwise."

Emma gasps. "No way! I had no idea!"

Elsa smiles happily and nods. "Yes. I know. I should get this plate of chocolate pastries back to her or she'll have my head."

Emma chuckles. "I'll be right over."

Elsa grins as she hurries off to the table with Aurora in tow. Emma moves away from him and smiles to herself as she grabs a plate and begins to decorate it with a meal.

It's nice to see her happy. She seems carefree, and it's for that reason, along with the fact that there are ears everywhere, that he doesn't press the engagement photo issue again.

He supposes it will hurt more when it's all over, for her parents at least, but for now there's no harm in playing along.

He and Emma make their way to the tables alongside her father, who has a lot to say about all too much. He seems to have taken too much of a liking to him, but he doesn't mind it. Having not grown up with a father, there's part of him that craves this sort of attention.

They sit together near Elsa and Anna, and Anna's husband Kristoff. The man is quiet, but when he has something to say he says it with a happy smile.

Killian finds himself glad that all of these people are here, even if it's a rally together for an engagement that won't last. Maybe it'll mean Emma will want to come back home. Even if he selfishly doesn't want that, because he doesn't want her to leave, it does seem like she fits here, and he knows her family wouldn't say no to her return either.

Emma sits close enough to him that when she turns, he gets her hair brushing against his cheek and her fingers brush against his thigh from where she's holding onto her chair.

She turns to him to smile at a story Leo's telling about something Emma had done as a young girl, something silly regarding Leo and a jar of peanut butter, but it has everyone laughing.

Dare he even think it, he feels as if he belongs here.

"I would like to make a bit of a toast," David says as soon as Leopold's story winds down. The king stands from the head of the table near Mary Margaret. "Emma, I'm so happy you agreed to come home and introduce Killian to us. And I'm glad I finally get to meet the man who will one day soon be part of our family."

Killian smiles, although starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Emma's fingers press against his leg to stop it from jiggling as frantically as it's begun to and he turns to her at the sudden pressure. She smiles softly at him, as sweetly and lovingly as he imagines she would if she loved him.

His heart skips a beat.

"It's been a few years since I met Mary Margaret," David continues, prompting a little bit of laughter from the gathered, including Mary Margaret. David grins down at his wife happily. "We'll be celebrating thirty years of marriage soon and I can't imagine what it would be like if we hadn't ever met."

Mary Margaret's smile is wobbly and her hands clasp together over her chest as she mouths the words, "I love you."

David turns to the group with a happy grin. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Emma, Killian, you're about to start a path down the most beautiful and messy and frustrating years of your life. But when I look at you, and the love that you share, I know you're going to make it a long, long, happy marriage."

Killian quite honestly isn't sure how he's still breathing, with the weight of the king's words bearing down on him like this. Emma's hand is still pressed to his leg, and his stomach is in knots. He regrets having eaten half as much as he did now.

"Just… don't let your kids near the peanut butter jar until they're old enough to use it wisely."

Resounding laughter rings out throughout the tent and Killian's reaction is slow, only encouraged by Emma, whose chuckle is soft in his ear.

He turns to glance at her and covers her hand with his as a source of comfort.

David lifts his glass. "To the happy couple."

It being a toast, Killian lifts his glass to do the same, again, taking Emma's lead.

"Here here!" Leo cheers with a wink sent their way.

It's only as they're toasting their glasses that he realizes there are photographers in the room, capturing the moment, and Killian's stomach tosses all over again. He turns to Emma, eyebrows lifted as he savors the taste of the champaign.

She smiles at him gently, if a little nervous, and he finds himself staring at her lips.

He's too far gone for her, isn't he?

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" a cheer suddenly sings out.

Emma shoots whoever said it a quick glance over his shoulder, and he's just cognizant enough to crack a playful grin as people start tapping their glasses with silverware as if it'll coax them into it.

"Well?" he asks Emma.

She searches his eyes and shakes her head slowly, grinning just a little. He makes the first move, leaning in close with his eyes shut, and as soon as their lips touch, it's all he can do but start floating up out of the castle.

It's the most magical feeling, kissing her, as if a dream come true.

Killian reaches up to cup her cheek and he delights himself in what moments remain of this blissful experience. He isn't sure if she feels it too until when he leans away, completely breathless, and finds a shell-shocked look in her eye that's quickly replaced when she realizes where they are.

She smiles shyly to herself and a blush finds her cheeks at the cheers, whistles, and claps.

It's just a kiss. It's just a kiss. It's just a kiss.

No, it's not. It's so much more than a kiss.

They return to their meals quietly while the room buzzes with excitement and he looks to Emma to see if she's alright after what just happened. She seems just fine, although she sits back in her chair as opposed to eating anything that's left on her plate.

He opens his mouth to ask if she's alright, but he's interrupted when Emma's nice friend Elsa comes to stand behind them, her hand gentle where she sets it on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, lovebirds, but I have a present for you." Elsa smiles wryly.

Emma turns to face Elsa with her head tilted sideways and a puckered smile at her lips. "Elsa-"

"We at Arendelle Estate would love to have you come visit us for our annual New Year's Eve banquet, ball, and fireworks spectacular." Elsa says quickly. "And you have to say yes, because it's been _five years_ , Emma Nolan. _Five_!"

Emma laughs. She bites at her lip slightly and turns to look at him. They communicate silently, with raised eyebrows and half-smiles. He hopes she knows that he doesn't want to extend the charade through the new year, but it's hard to say, considering they're going to be taking engagement announcement photos at some point in the near future.

"We…" Emma turns back to Elsa smiling apologetically, "have to get back to New York right after Christmas, and we already have plans for New Years with Killian's brother. Sorry, Els. You know I'd love to. It's always so fun."

Elsa sighs. She shakes her head and looks at Killian. "Bring you brother along! It can be a new tradition!"

Killian winces briefly. He's still in disbelief that this is happening, and somehow they keep making it worse. If things keep moving this fast, they'll be married by Christmas morning.

"I don't know… we can think about it." Killian says to Emma.

She meets his gaze and nods in agreement. "Yeah. We'll think about it." Emma smiles at Elsa and reaches out to squeeze her hand. "Thank you for thinking of us."

"Of course." Elsa says with a kind smile that reaches her eyes. "Killian, you and I should chat while we're here. We'll be here until Christmas Eve for the ball."

Killian's eyes widen at Emma and she laughs. "Yes, there's a ball." Turning to Elsa, she adds, "I haven't told him about all of the Misthaven traditions yet."

Elsa chuckles. "Well, you're in for a treat, Killian. I hope you know how to dance."

Killian stares at Emma and she laughs as she lifts her shoulders on a shrug. She pats the spot just above his knee and rubs a soothing circle. "You'll be fine, babe."

He doesn't feel _fine_ and he presumes he won't feel fine for the entirety of the trip.

What he really needs is a drink. Maybe two.


	5. Making (Pretend) Plans

**Chapter Five |** Making (Pretend) Plans

* * *

The photographer Mary Margaret eagerly introduces to them is a family friend named Ruby.

She and Emma spend a good five minutes catching up and laughing, effectively leaving Killian on his own to a discussion with Mary Margaret about the weather and how she hopes they have a spring wedding.

He's begun to realize that he's far too out of his depth here, and not in a good way where he can save himself. No, he's drowning.

"Let's go outside to the garden. I know it's cold, but I found this great tree you could stand under and the snow is super pretty." Ruby says with a crinkle in her nose.

"Oh, I know exactly which one you're talking about." Mary Margaret says. "It'll be perfect."

Emma goes to him and takes his hand easily as they follow Ruby and Mary Margaret outside to the garden, where he finds himself caught up in the wonder of winter. He hadn't realized the castle sits with its back to a lovely lake with mountains in the picturesque distance.

Snow makes it all the lovelier, most of it untouched as the flakes trickle toward them and melt almost instantly against his exposed skin.

It's truly stunning as he looks at their surroundings from the spot beneath the tree that Ruby wants them under. Emma's still holding his hand as he looks out, entirely enamored with the quiet and calm of it all.

"Quite the view," he says.

Emma hums. "It's pretty."

Killian can't help but smirk at Emma. She's staring up at him, snowflakes caught in her eyelashes and dusting the top of her head. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose are rosy from the cold.

" _You're_ pretty."

He sees her blush deepen as her mouth falls open ever so slightly as if to admonish him. He chuckles and leans in to leave a kiss to the side of her head. When he moves away, he finds Ruby and Mary Margaret staring on giddily.

"That's perfect!" Ruby gasps. "Again! This time, Emma," Ruby moves in close to them and physically adjusts them so Emma's hands are pressed to his chest and she's turned toward her mother. "Okay. That's good."

They take a few like this, and a few of him holding Emma close with her hand on his arm. It feels like a proper portrait, with how she keeps adjusting their heads and chins and shifting their hips to get the right angle.

She's warm in his arms, and she still smells amazing. It's almost enough for him to forget they're standing out in the cold of winter, posing for engagement photographs he's fairly certain will somehow be his downfall.

"Okay, let's do… oh, I know. Forehead kiss."

It continues like this for a while. They take a few forehead kiss pictures, and then Mary Margaret suggests they go back inside where they can sit by the fire.

They move eagerly back inside, hand-in-hand, and Ruby takes a few pictures of them from behind before insisting they take a few in the garden with him standing behind Emma, his arms around her middle and his nose in her hair.

None of this does him any good emotionally. His stomach won't stop being flooded with butterflies and his heart feels achingly full at each press of her against him.

She turns to him at one point and grins so happily at him that he imagines that maybe, if he just got a minute to speak with her, they wouldn't have to keep pretending.

Oh, he is in love with her and none of this is helping matters.

Why did he agree to come along again? Right, because he's a good person and a good friend. But for some reason he feels less than good right now.

"Thank you for this, Ruby," Mary Margaret says after the last photo is taken on the floor of the den with the soothingly warm fireplace.

"Yeah, no problem! These are going to be killer. I'll get them downloaded and pick out a few for review by three this afternoon."

Mary Margaret cheers. "Oh, yay! Thank you. We'll keep an eye out."

Both he and Emma thank Ruby and the photographer goes on her way, clearly excited to see the fruits of their labor. Emma's mother turns to them and lifts her shoulders.

"Well, that was fun."

Emma's a little bit breathless. "Yeah."

"When do you want to start planning the wedding?" Mary Margaret asks. "I have some ideas, but I don't want to impose. I just… I am so excited, Emma."

Emma sighs. "Mom… we just got here."

Her mother nods in understanding, a frown riding her lips. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's… I've been planning for this day since you were a little girl and now that it's here, I can't wait to share with you."

His best friend softens. She tucks her hair behind her ears and nods. "I know." She glances up at him and back again. "I guess a peek wouldn't hurt. But we're not making any decisions."

The queen gasps excitedly. Her face brightens up so much that it's almost as if she hadn't been smiling before.

Killian watches Emma get whisked away by her mother and he laughs slightly at the frantic look on her face as he waves at her. "I'd come with you, but I've got plans with Leo."

Emma rolls her eyes a little, but has no room to respond because Mary Margaret's talking her ear off.

He watches them go for a few moments before he hears his name. Turning, he discovers Leo approaching from a cluster of people gathered nearby talking and gawking at the royal mother and daughter.

"Killian, you ready for our hike?"

He grins at Leo. "Of course. I'll need a minute to change into something more comfortable."

Leo bobs his head. "How about I meet you back down here in fifteen?"

/

Prince Leopold is adventurous at heart and quite fun to be around. They're climbing a nearby mountain while they talk about the world and the nonsense within it, and it's more fun than he's had in a while.

He genuinely enjoys being with Leo, and he gets the feeling Leo feels the same toward him.

They reach their objective and stand atop a cliff looking out at the castle that lies beyond.

"The world is so much bigger up here," Leo says, slightly out of breath with deep pink cheeks hiding behind his scarf.

Killian chuckles. "Aye. It is."

He takes in the enormity of the sky and how peaceful he feels. It's good at giving him a straight head where it comes to his feelings. They seem less significant as he looks around from way up here.

"So, I promised myself a long time ago that when Emma got engaged and it was serious, I'd bring my future brother-in-law on a hike and we'd talk about his intentions." Leo says honestly.

Killian meets his gaze and nods. "Alright."

Leo crosses his arms to make himself more intimidating. "My sister is incredibly important to me and I've seen her go through way too much heartbreak. I don't want it to happen again."

Killian knows this feeling all too well. He nods. "Aye. I know. I promise, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her intentionally. I… I love her and I'm not keen on letting her go."

Leo smiles at that. He looks over at the castle. "I can tell she feels the same about you."

From an outsider's perspective, the words bear more weight than they really should. Killian's heart races.

"Do you think you'll come back?" Leo asks. "For the wedding or… I don't know, living here?"

Killian shakes his head. "I don't know, mate. I've thoroughly enjoyed my time here so far, but… I think that's up to Emma."

Leo sighs and nods. "I guess." He presses a hand to the back of his head and breathes the day in deeply. "I always thought when she got married she'd come home."

It's really not his place to make promises, but he figures one more won't hurt amidst a sea of lies they've already spread far and wide.

"I'll talk to her."

Leo's eyes widen brightly and he laughs. "Really?"

"Sure," Killian grins. "Family ought to stick together. That's what my brother's always told me."

Leo claps him on the back. "You know, you and I are going to get along, Killian. I can feel it."

/

"I've been planning for a long time for the chance to give you the wedding of your dreams," her mother admits as they walk into her study.

It's been a whirlwind of a day, complete with far too much Killian gazing at her with far too much affection in his eyes. But it isn't as if she's been any better. And that _kiss_. Even if it was shortly lived, she's having a hard time making ends of what any of this means.

This trip wasn't ever supposed to get out of control. It was always supposed to be simple and they'd show up and he'd be charming and her parents would be happy that she's happy. And then they'd go back to their lives as they were.

But instead, she's come face-to-face with a realization that her family really, _really_ wants her to be married. To Killian Jones.

They love him more than she could've anticipated. Even her father, the man who once shot at one of her previous boyfriends, seems to have no problem whatsoever with his little girl marrying Killian.

What could they possibly see in him- in their relationship- that they haven't seen before?

Emma's eyes widen as her mother shows her the three gigantic scrapbooks of ideas sitting out on her desk.

"I have ideas for just about any theme you might want to pick from," her mother says. "But I was thinking… that you could have the wedding here and we could have it out by the water at sunset."

Emma stares at the pictures in the book closest to her as her mother flips frantically through another to find the page she's looking for. She stops finally and points out some details they might use.

"Look, your father and Leo could build this beautiful archway," Mary Margaret caresses the picture as if it's dear to her. "And we could decorate the garden with lantern lights and you could dance under the stars."

Truth be told, the idea is beautiful. Emma can't imagine anything better than a wedding like that. She imagines they'd have to do it in the summer, so they'd have plenty of time to plan, but at the same time no time at all.

Emma smiles fondly at her mother's description. "That sounds so beautiful."

Mary Margaret looks up at her and shakes her head on a soft sigh. "Emma, I can't believe you're getting married."

Emma smiles back at her mother. This is all she's dreamed about for a long time, giving Emma a wedding.

"I know," she admits on a laugh. "It's hard to believe."

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "No, I can see it between you. You and Killian were meant to be together. The way he looks at you, and the way you look at him..." Her mother sighs happily. "He's not like anyone else you've brought home. He's different. A really, really, good different."

Emma's heart flutters. "How can you tell?"

Her mother shrugs and lifts an eyebrow. "He makes you smile. With your whole face. And you look at him like he could change the world and you really think he could." Mary Margaret smiles. She reaches out to brush a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. "And when he speaks, you hang onto every word. It was never like that with anyone else."

Her mother has tears in her eyes and Emma's chest tightens because of her words.

"And I imagine he's the first person you think about in the morning when you wake up and the last person you think about when you fall asleep. That's how it is with your father and I at least. He's your best friend and you're his."

The weight of her mother's words ring all too real with Emma.

Her mother clears her throat and straightens out. "Do you want to take a look at what I have? I know it's a lot to take in, but… it's a good start."

Forcing herself to stop thinking too much about the situation she's put herself in, Emma forces herself to smile and nod. "Sure."

/

Her phone buzzes in her hand as she stands outside of the door leading to the rooftop where Elsa had said they were waiting for her.

It's an email from her mother, sent with high importance. She taps into it and finds the email reads: _I love them all! What do you think? I prefer number one for the announcement. Dad thinks so too. :) - Mom_

There are a few photos attached. Emma's heart skips a beat when she realizes just what they are- they're from the engagement photo session they'd shared just a few hours ago.

It had been quite something coming off of their first kiss and moving straight into half an hour of close touching and easy laughter. She'd been surprised by how natural it all felt, and how calm she'd been with him holding her close.

Although, she isn't surprised at all when she thinks about it, because everything with him is simple and safe.

The first picture, her parents' favorite, is of them standing beneath the tree, both of them happy as they hold onto each other in a less than natural pose. She can't help but to think she fits kind of perfectly there, with her head pressed against his collarbone, and his arm wrapped around her.

The second is a picture of them laughing about something as they sit in front of the fire, wrapped in a quilt. It's a close shot, capturing just how widespread their grins are. Her mom was right about one thing- she smiles with her whole face around Killian.

The third is of Killian kissing her forehead. Their eyes are both closed and he's holding onto her so lovingly and tenderly she wonders if it had been as real to them in the moment as it appears.

She doesn't have time to check the rest of the pictures because she gets a text from Elsa begging her to come outside already.

So, she types off a quick, _Love these! Number one is great. -Em_ and sends it back to her mother before opening the door to the rooftop party.

It's pretty out here, as it always is, with flowers her mom had planted for her secret garden all hidden away for the winter. The warm lantern lights hanging overhead give the space a familiar and safe glow. There's Christmas music playing near the outdoor bar her dad had installed and all of her friends from brunch are assembled, wrapped in blankets and baggy sweaters.

"Emma!" Elsa calls out happily. She hurries to her side and slings her arm through hers. "You have come just in time. Belle has brought with her the finest cheap wine and Aurora and Ashley brought snacks."

Emma laughs happily. Spending evenings out on the rooftop with her friends was always a highlight growing up at the castle, and this is no different.

They gather together on a blanket with pillows and cushions. Emma accepts a glass of wine when it's offered to her by Belle.

"So… how's being engaged?" Elsa asks in a sing-song tone.

Emma laughs and shakes her head. She mimics her friend's voice, "It's nice."

The girls chuckle.

"Do you guys have a date yet?" Anna asks.

"No, not yet." Emma says. "We just want to be engaged for a little while before we start drowning in wedding plans."

Anna's eyes widen. "Good for you! Kristoff and I dove right in. Not that I regret it. Because I don't." Emma smiles slightly when Anna rubs her baby bump. "But it's a lot of hard work."

Elsa shifts in her spot and grabs a cookie from the pile of snacks in the center of their circle. "So, how'd you guys meet?"

Emma takes a breath. "Um… well, we met-" She can't help but laugh a little. "We met at his brother's birthday party. I was dating this guy at the time that knew him and I mistook Killian for his brother when I introduced myself. I kept trying to talk to him about what little my boyfriend had told me about Liam and he was just so confused until I called him the wrong name and then he cleared it up."

Her friends giggle.

Aurora has a bite of cake and tilts her head. "And now he's your best friend! Imagine it."

Emma smiles happily. "Yeah. He is."

"Oh my gosh, tell us about your engagement story. I love engagement stories!" Belle insists.

She laughs and shrugs. The story she and Killian came up with for this is good, she has to admit. It's full of just enough facts that are true for it to come across as plausible.

"Okay. So one of our favorite places to go is this little diner called the Starlight Diner. He asked me if I'd like to go for dinner and I agreed, not really thinking much of it. When I showed up, he had our table decorated in flowers and he was wearing a fancy suit. So I asked him, 'what's going on?' and he said, 'can't a guy take his beautiful girlfriend out for a special dinner?'"

The girls laugh. She does too, mostly because this is something that actually happened. Minus the relationship stuff.

"And so we had dinner and I'm thinking the whole time that he's either crazy romantic or he's proposing, or both. But it didn't happen, and instead we went for a walk by the harbor, and I had decided it wouldn't… but then he pretended he noticed something on the ground." Emma shrugs, smiling happily at her own story. "And then he asked me and I said yes."

Her friends swoon over the entirely made-up story, and Emma can't help but feel the slightest bit of pride over the tale because of how sweet it is.

"I am so glad you're getting married to him." Elsa says. "He loves you so much, Emma."

Suddenly, as she had with her mother, she feels nothing but guilt. Killian can't love her. Can he?

"And he's not a jerk like what's his name," Belle adds. "He's a proper gentleman."

"He is." Aurora agrees.

Elsa hums. "Well, when you get to wedding planning, just remember, I'm your best girl friend and I have performed as maid of honor before."

The rest of the group tries to get her to nominate them for the position. Emma can't help but laugh as she looks to Elsa.

Of all the people she'd dream about having in her wedding, she thinks Elsa takes the cake. Elsa was there, through thick and thin, when she still lived at the castle. Come to think of it, Elsa was sort of her Killian before she met Killian.

She isn't sure what to make of that.

And she isn't sure what to make of the tightness in her chest as she thinks about Killian either.


	6. Bestest Friends Who Kissed Once

**Chapter Six |** Bestest Friends Who Kissed Once

* * *

Emma finds herself walking into her bedroom at ten o'clock feeling airy and just the tiniest bit giggly after all of the laughter and gossip Girl's Night allowed. It's nice, being home, and getting to see everyone again. Even if it means perpetuating a lie.

Her stomach clenches to almost a nauseating level as she thinks about it all again- the endless lying, the plan-making that will never be followed through, the _pictures_ and the _wedding plans_. It's all so much and she's terribly selfish for keeping this going.

She was selfish dragging Killian into this to begin with. They're _friends_ , not lovers, and it's far outside of his wheelhouse having to be in a castle surrounded by royalty.

With her eyes squeezed tight, Emma stands silently at her bedroom door and wishes, almost childishly, that they could go back to the diner where she decided on a desperate whim that this was the way to solve her problems.

Nobody will look at her the same again, of this she's sure. Especially her family. Maybe even Killian himself.

But then a little voice at the back of her head speaks up, reminding her of why she'd done it to begin with. Her parents said years and years ago, that if she wasn't married by the time she turned twenty-five, they had someone they'd set her up with.

Knowing Mary Margaret, the minute Emma walked through the doors upon arriving solo to the castle, she'd basically already be married to this mystery guy.

While both options for the way this could have gone taste awful in her mouth, so much so she can hardly stomach any of it, this is probably the lesser of the two evils.

At least her family will have a happy Christmas, and she can manage one too. Killian is incredibly patient, and an amazing friend. They've spent every Christmas together since they met, so she'd miss him if she came here without him anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Emma turns the knob and once she steps into the mini apartment, she toes out of her shoes at the door and finds the light on for her as well as a covered plate with a sandwich and chips waiting for her.

"I was hoping you'd be back sooner. There was a Pixar marathon that just finished."

With wide eyes, she looks up to find Killian leaning against the door leading into her bedroom.

He looks absolutely sinful, with mussed hair and sweats hanging low on his hips. He's wearing a tight tee shirt that leaves not much to the imagination, practically begging her to stare at the flex of his arm muscles where they're folded against his chest.

On top of it all, he's smirking slightly, that devilish eyebrow lifted as if they haven't spent the entire day playing fake fiancé.

"Damn," Emma shakes her head. She grabs a chip and has a bite. "Sorry I abandoned you to dinner alone with my family."

Killian waves her off as he steps toward her. "We had a grand time without you."

Emma laughs once. "Yeah?"

His smile spreads playfully. "Aye. It was quite enjoyable. Had a proper steak dinner, too."

Having been apart for a while, she finds herself wondering how he'd behaved. She knows he wouldn't be nasty around anyone, nor would he spoil this thing for her, but she still wonders.

Seeing him so happy has her conflicted, because she keeps imagining that he must hate her for the choice she made to drag him along to Misthaven. Quiet settles between them as she considers this.

Killian's expression fades ever so slightly. She thinks he might have something he wants to say- actually, she knows he does, because he has this longing look in his eyes that he's had since early this morning.

"What'd you talk about?" she asks to deter whatever brutally honest thing he may have said.

Killian shrugs. "This and that. Mostly about you. There may have been a few stories about baby Princess Emma that I found immensely enjoyable."

Emma's eyes widen. "What did they tell you?"

Her best friend keeps his lips pressed together and his eyebrows wiggle. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She glares at him and hits him in the chest. "What'd they tell you?"

Killian laughs, a big booming laugh that bounces off the ceiling. "Just about silly baby stories. Your mum told me you were keen on steaking through important meetings without your diaper on and you also liked smearing chocolate on the walls. That's a rather expensive hobby, love."

Emma rolls her eyes. She retreats back toward her food. Briefly, she wonders if it was him who prepared the plate for her, or if it was her mother. It could have easily been either of them.

"How was Leo?" she asks as she has another bite of a chip. "You went on a hike, right?"

"Yeah," he nods. "We had loads of fun. We had a good chat too."

Emma lifts an eyebrow. "Oh?" He hums, but won't crack. She tosses the meal into the fridge, thinking she might want it later, and then moves toward her best friend. She folds her arms. "What'd you talk about with him?"

Killian chuckles. "I think you've got a good idea on that, love."

She hums. "Well, I'm glad you're getting along."

They stare at one another for a few moments and Emma finds herself twisting the ring wrapped around her finger.

She gets to thinking about the day's events, from the start at brunch, to the kiss that still sends a chill up her spine, to the photo session and the lingering touches- she didn't hate it. In fact, she enjoyed it.

She's not sure what it means, not yet. But at least she has her head on straight for the most part.

"Hey, do you want to see something?" Emma asks.

Killian lifts a curious eyebrow. "If it's your baby photos I'm afraid your mum already took me on that journey, love."

She gasps. "Not my baby pictures, but that's good to know."

He chuckles. "All right. Show me something, Nolan."

Emma grins at the familiar nickname and turns around to take him out of her bedroom apartment and into the hall. She looks at him.

"When I was growing up, I always wanted a secret space where I could just go and not have to deal with royal business. So, my parents had this whole space designed for me and they promised me they'd never come bother me when I was up there."

"Well, color me intrigued."

/

Emma takes him to the rooftop, where the lantern lights are still glowing beneath the shine of the moon and stars above. The stars are one of Killian's very favorite things and she knows he misses seeing them from the city where they live.

She smiles wryly and turns to Killian. "Well, what do you think of my hideaway?"

Killian hums as he look all around the space. His head tilts backward, so he can look up at the sky, and a slow grin spreads on his face.

"Bloody hell," he breathes, a white cloud puffing past his lips. He looks down at her and gestures upward happily. "I forgot what it's like to see stars."

She brushes her hair behind her ear as she moves toward the outdoor bar with intentions of grabbing the rum. With the bottle in her grasp, she turns back to her best friend.

"Think of it as an apology?" she asks on a shrug. "For leaving you all afternoon?"

Killian eyes the rum and his tongue darts between his lips briefly as he reaches up to scratch behind his ear. "Well, I can't say no to a glass of rum under the stars, even if I tell you I didn't mind spending the afternoon with your family."

Emma grabs them glasses and carries them with her toward the bench swing that her father had given her for her birthday one year. He'd built the thing himself, which was a monumental feat in and of itself. It's cushioned by pillows and she finds blankets tucked in a box beside it.

They sit together on the swing. Emma draws her legs up to fold them and pours Killian some rum. When she offers it to him, he grins wryly and their fingers brush just enough to make her shiver.

Emma has a hard sip of her rum as soon as she pours some for herself and then busies herself with draping a thick blanket over their laps. After she's satisfied, she turns her gaze skyward. Anything to avoid the feelings rising up in her.

"Beautiful night," Killian says lowly.

Emma hums in agreement. She looks over at him.

He's handsome under the warm glow of the lights, with his dark stubble and hair she wants to run her fingers through. He stares up at the night sky with such adoration in his gaze that she wonders if he's about to say something completely profound. He usually surprises her in quiet moments with the things he has to say.

Her thoughts start wandering as she considers the scar in his cheek and how she loves the way his lips curl while he's smiling peacefully like he is now. He has another sip of his drink and Emma averts her gaze because she starts to think about their kiss again, how gentle but at the same time completely desirous it had been.

"Maybe I should move to the country." Killian says suddenly.

She looks at him again and hikes an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

His grin spreads slowly. He sets his empty glass on the table next to him and adjusts his position so he faces her more, shaking the swing ever so slightly as he does.

"To see the stars."

Emma searches his eyes and laughs under her breath. "You wouldn't leave me in the city by myself."

"Oh? You think so, do you?"

Emma nods. She presses her glass to her lips but doesn't sip just yet. "You need me nearby."

"Really?" he asks, those eyebrows of his edging his hairline.

She hums in the affirmative as she drinks the last of her rum. "Who else are you going to complain to at the end of the day?"

Her best friend narrows his eyes slightly. "I think you mean _you_ need _me_ nearby for that reason, love."

They stare at each other in a companionable silence. Both of them smile slightly. Her heart flutters at the way he stares at her.

"Fine," she concedes. "I'd miss you if you left me all alone."

Killian nods. "I'd miss you too. If either of us moved away." He pauses, smiling wryly at her. "You're the best part of my day anyday, Nolan. Liam thinks we're honest-to-God soulmates."

She snorts. "Soulmates?" With a slightly lifted eyebrow, she continues, "Don't you have to be in love to be soulmates?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Perhaps we're not soulmates then. Perhaps we're… something else altogether."

"Like what?" she asks.

"Like…" he puffs out a breath and glances up at the sky. For a moment, he considers it, as if it means anything at all. "We're best friends. No, better than best. Bestest friends."

Emma laughs. He meets her eyes, proud of himself. "You're good at English."

"I'm very good at English. It was my best subject in school, I'll have you know."

Emma hums. She presses her lips together and takes a deep breath through her nose. Thoughtfully, she says, "Bestest friends who kissed once."

Killian's face immediately warms, his smile and jovial spirit fading just as fast. He averts his eyes and reaches behind his ear to scratch.

"It was… acting."

"Right." Emma agrees quickly. "We had no choice."

Suddenly, the earnest nature of this conversation becomes too much so she looks away, instead staring at the flowers nearby.

It seems that it was too much for him too, because for a few minutes they just sit with this awkward silence heavy over them.

"Do you think you'll ever come back here?" he asks quietly.

She sighs and leans her head back against the cushion, looking up at the stars for a long time. Her chest feels tight with the internal fight she's having over that very question.

"I… don't know," she admits in a whisper. She turns her head to look at him again. He's staring at her, patient and quiet. He nods at her reply. "After this whole… engagement blows over, I have a hard time picturing life here. But…" Emma falls quiet. She shrugs a shoulder. "I kind of miss it."

Killian takes her hand and runs his fingers against her palm for a second before flipping it over. He stares down at his lap where her hand is and then back up at her.

"If you found love, would you move back?" he asks.

Her heart skips a beat, especially with the gentle way his thumb caresses her knuckles. Emma's breath hitches.

"Maybe."

Killian gives her a small smile. "I see."

They continue staring at each other for a few seconds. Emma shifts on the swing so she bumps her knee against his thigh and she stares up at the sky.

"Do you know any constellations?"

He releases her hand and clears his throat.

"Do I know any constellations?" he asks in a teasing tone. "Come on, Emma. Do you know me at all?"

Emma laughs. "Well, then prove it."

She meets his eyes and finds his mischievous grin with a flip of her stomach.

"Alright. As you wish."

/

She sets a late alarm for their second morning in the castle.

They don't have any plans, which is nice, and she assumes her parents will want a lunch, so the pressure is almost completely off for sake of preserving the lie.

Emma wakes up earlier than the alarm is set to go off by a full hour, but it turns out that Killian's awake already. He places his hands on his face and sighs deeply through his nose.

"G'morning."

Emma turns onto her side to face him after checking the time. He removes his hands and mirrors her position.

"What do you want to do today, fiancée?" he asks with a thicker accent than usual, laced with sleep.

Her heart rate quickens at the teasing nickname. She clears her throat before she speaks, "Want to go on a tour of the countryside?"

Killian's eyes brighten. "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah," Emma smiles.

She cracks a yawn and stretches out her legs beneath the covers. She accidentally bumps Killian's leg in the process, making him tease her with a pinch to her side. She laughs and jerks back.

"Stop," she breathes, laughing. "I know you're ticklish too. Don't make me fight back."

Killian wiggles his eyebrows, but thankfully removes his hand. "Very well, Your Highness."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Do you want to go on a tour? Where'd we land on that?"

"I would love to."

She stares at him for a moment silently, smiling at the way the sunlight streams in past the white curtains on the window behind him. He looks good in the mornings, with his bedhead and his sleepy eyes.

"Okay. Do you want breakfast in the castle or do you want to check out my old favorite diner?"

Killian's eyes widen. "There's a diner nearby? And you didn't tell me sooner?" He turns onto his back and puts his hand over his face as she shakes his head slowly. "To think, I thought we were friends."

Emma laughs. She pinches his side so he twitches and flinches his whole body away from her, laughing loudly and abruptly.

"Bloody hell!"

"You deserved it," Emma replies. "For getting me in the first place."

Killian smiles at her as he takes quick breaths in recovery. "Then I suppose I owe you breakfast at your old favorite diner, hm?"

"I'll go get dressed."

Emma stares at him for a few more seconds before she climbs out of bed and steps into her closet. She thinks about what she wants to wear and ultimately decides on a thick sweater and jeans. Something cozy because it's going to be a laid back day, assuming her mother doesn't flip her lid.

When she steps out of her closet wearing her clothes for the day, she finds Killian sitting up in bed, staring at her like he had the morning before when he thought she wasn't looking.

Her face feels just a little bit hotter as she stares at him. "What are you looking at?"

"You," he replies, grinning from ear-to-ear. "You're awfully pretty in the morning."

Emma's heart skips a beat. "Killian…"

Her best friend has called her pretty twice over the course of two days and this time, he doesn't have an audience for her to blame it on.

"It's a compliment," he tells her. "Friends give each other compliments, don't they?"

Something about the compliment doesn't feel friendly, despite his assurance that it was.

"Yeah," she shakes it off. Emma brushes hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

They stand for too long in quiet, it turns out, because there's a knock at the door. With a furrowed brow, Emma moves swiftly away from Killian to the door.

When she pulls it open, she's not even the slightest bit surprised to find her mother waiting.

"Good morning!" She sings.

"Hey, Mom. What's going on? Killian and I were about to go for a tour of the countryside."

Mary Margaret grins as she glances past Emma at Killian. "Well… do you think it could wait an hour or so?"

Emma's mouth falls open as she contemplates her response, but before she can start telling her mother that she'd really just wanted today to be with her friend, a familiar man and woman move into her line of vision, both chatting animatedly.

Her eyes widen. "What the hell is going on, Mom?"

Her mother winces just slightly. "Didn't you get my messages this morning? We made the engagement announcement just a few hours ago. Ariel and Eric are here to film a quick interview."

Emma's heart rams hard against her ribcage. Her jaw falls open. "What?"

"What's going on?" Killian asks curiously from somewhere behind her. Emma whirls around in time to find him standing nearly toe-to-toe with her. He smiles with his teeth at her and then at her mother. "Morning, Mrs. Nolan."

"Good morning," her mother replies. "Can you spare an hour for a quick interview?"

Emma grimaces. The idea of an interview is the least appealing thing in the whole world, and not only that- _the whole world knows they're engaged_.

This was _not_ what she wanted to happen, especially only after one full day here. Now the truth will come out and Christmas will be ruined, and she really should've known this would happen.

"An interview," Killian repeats slowly. "Is it customary for Emma's suitors to be interviewed?"

Mary Margaret laughs. "No, no. It's an engagement interview. Emma's a public figure. It's just to introduce you and your engagement to the public."

Killian meets Emma's eyes and he frantically lifts his eyebrows at her before clearing his throat. "Ah…"

Emma turns to her mother and holds up her finger. "Give us a minute?"

The queen pulls on a grin and nods. "Of course."

After closing the door behind her, Emma turns to Killian again and holds both hands up. "Okay, so… they posted an engagement announcement."

His eyes grow wide. "What?" She can see the horror spreading to his extremities, as his feet begin to take him away from her before he moves back again. "Bloody hell, _Emma_! The entire bloody world is in on our charade now."

She knows she has no shot at a simple apology, so she doesn't try.

Her heart begins to race and her stomach ties up in knots. This is the absolute worst day of her life all of a sudden, and it had such promise for being normal.

He runs a hand over his face and takes a nervous step away from her before coming in close again. He points his hand outward, gesturing to the door behind her.

"We've got to come clean. That's the only way we can get out of it now before matters get too much worse than they already are. I'm sure my entire contact list has seen it by now-" He shakes his head and grimaces as he curses. "I did not agree to this when I said I'd come here with you."

"I know," she finally says. "I didn't agree to them sharing our news with the world, but that's what happened anyway."

Killian's eyes are wide. He blinks at her. "As if that helps us right now in any way. Great. Yeah, we'll just explain it away on the Misthaven social media accounts as a mistake because your mum didn't ask permission first. We should've known it was going to happen- we _posed_ -"

He's getting louder with each syllable, his stress level making the veins pop in his forehead. He stares at her intensely and scrubs his hand over his head.

"Shit, Emma. Shit." He tosses his hand at her. "I don't know why I ever thought this would be easy because it's never easy with you."

This is all her fault. Her best friend and the only person she really trusts is angry with her, and it's all because she _had_ to prove herself to her parents.

Suddenly, she feels completely overwhelmed. Tears find her eyes and her lip trembles as she averts her gaze from him.

"Emma, hey," Killian murmurs, worried. He immediately wraps his arms around her and she easily folds into him, her arms sliding up against his back as she's shaken by a gasp for air. "Shh. It's alright."

She feels him press his lips against the side of her head and his gentle voice murmurs in her ear, promising her it'll be okay. She feels safe when he holds her.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I overreacted. It's already done and can't be fixed. I just… don't entirely long for another few weeks when we return home of pretending."

Emma nods in agreement. She's still clinging to him like a lifeline. "I know. I'm sorry."

Slowly, she moves away from him and when she meets his eyes, he reaches out to cup her cheek. She leans into his palm as his thumb swipes at her tears.

"What did you mean, it's never easy with me?" she asks lowly.

The life drains from his face and he glances downward for a second as he tries to recover. He shakes his head as his eyes return to her.

"I… was just angry, in the moment," he says. "I shouldn't have-"

"But what did you mean?" she presses.

Killian stares at her for a few seconds. Slowly, his posture slackens, as if he's been defeated, and he drops his gaze to the floor as he nervously reaches up behind his ear to scratch.

Her heart stops for a beat when he meets her eyes again. His lips part, words just on the tip of his tongue, but he's interrupted- to the slightly confusing relief Emma feels in waves- when her mother taps on the door.

"Emma? Killian? Everything okay?"

Emma searches Killian's eyes, having realized they never came to any sort of conclusion about this. He sighs and nods as he gestures outward to the door in a slightly frustrated motion.

"It's fine. We've hardly any voice in the matter anyway, I reckon."

She'd like to argue that they do, but she knows her mother better than that. So, she turns back around and opens the door, a smile finding its way to her lips.

"Sorry about that." Emma says quickly, immediately finding her best princess face. "Yeah, why not? Let's get it over with."


	7. The Worst Thing That Could Happen

**Chapter Seven |** The Worst Thing That Could Happen

* * *

Ariel is the name of the reporter, which Killian finds slightly humorous due to the fact that her camera man's name is Eric and the two other members of her crew are called Sebastian and Max.

He and Emma have had to change into something more appropriate for an interview, with express permission given to them by the queen for each article upon their bodies.

Mary Margaret stands behind camera when it starts to roll at least. He'd thought she might actually want to be in the interview herself with how much fussing she'd done getting them to sit in her study- the most photogenic room in the castle.

It turns out, being royalty is a lot more high maintenance than he'd been led to believe upon his arrival here. Emma seems to fall right into it all, while he's left feeling entirely out of place.

Emma's hair curls around her shoulders and she wears the gentlest smile, appearing every bit as excited as a newly engaged princess should be. Her hand holds onto his against the couch cushion between them and he finds himself trying to find even the slightest flaw in her, but he can't.

His suit is far under dressed in comparison to the pretty dress she's wearing, but Emma doesn't seem to find issue with it.

"Okay, so, let's get this started," Ariel says on a bright smile. She's holding a notepad before her that she glances at. "First off, I want to say, Your Royal Highness, Mister Jones, congratulations to you both. This is such an exciting time."

Emma smiles back at the reporter. "Thank you."

His heart flutters anxiously. His hands feel slightly clammy.

"Let's start with the proposal and the engagement. When did it happen? How'd you propose?"

Suddenly, all eyes are on him, even Emma, who gives the most encouraging pressure to his hand. She stares up at him with a tiny smile on her lips, one so convincing even he starts to believe it.

He shifts slightly and clears his throat. "Well, it happened a few months ago. We've been living in New York. Ah…" He grins as he thinks about the story they'd concocted and turns his gaze to Emma affectionately. "We went to dinner at our favorite place for the anniversary of our meeting."

Emma laughs lightly. "I thought you were going to propose while we were there, just so you know."

"Oh yeah?" he lifts an eyebrow playfully. He laughs. "Well, I'd thought about that, but then I decided to wait a bit."

"Torture," Emma says, looking at Ariel, who chuckles at her.

"It was not," Killian argues, drawing her attention back to him. "We went for a walk after, by the water, and the sun was setting the most lovely shade of orange and it made your hair glow."

Emma blushes a little and tilts her cheek toward her shoulder. "And then you proposed and it was very sweet and…"

"Dare I say the most romantic speech of all time? I think it was."

Emma laughs, the warm sound encouraging his wicked grin back at her.

"Did you say yes right away, Princess?" Ariel wonders.

She bites at her lip thoughtfully and laughs. "Of course. Yes. I think I may have said it before he got the question out…"

Killian hums and lifts his eyebrows, staring at the reporter. "That's true."

Ariel chuckles. "And this happened how long after you met?"

Both he and Emma turn to each other, humming and tilting their heads. "Five years?"

"Just about."

"Wow, that's a long time." The reporter says with a knitted brow. "Were you dating the whole time or-?"

Emma shakes her head. "We were friends first. I think we only started dating a year ago, right?"

He hums. "Aye, yeah. A year's about right."

"So, when did you find out about who she was really? Did you know going in… was it a surprise?"

Killian has to laugh. He shakes his head. "No, no, I just barely found out, truthfully. But I think it's fantastic." He smiles at Ariel. "You know, I fell for Emma, not Princess Emma of Misthaven. She's not any different now that I know she's the princess. Certainly more important, but no less Emma."

Emma's eyes are wide with surprise, as if she hadn't thought he'd still like her for who she is. She turns it off in an instant, instead staring at him with the utmost tenderness.

"Yes," she agrees. "I'd been waiting to find someone that would love me for who I am aside from the crown. I think it comes from watching my parents and knowing how they met and fell in love so naturally. I wanted to find something that even slightly resembles what they have, and I'm… really happy that I have."

Emma smiles peacefully at him, almost selling even him on the realness of their relationship. Earlier he'd been seconds away from admitting his feelings for her, but he's glad he'd been interrupted. Surely, she can't feel the same way as he does.

But it's instances like this that have him confused and longing in the sorest way. Her eyes are so soft, like that of a lover, and her fingers squeeze against his. She bites at her lower lip for a second and turns back to Ariel when she asks another question.

Maybe this week won't be so bad after all. If he can only make her fall in love with him.

/

It takes Ariel and her team a while to leave. Emma finds herself falling back into position easily as they discuss kingdom goings on. She holds herself in an upright posture with her hands clasped together above her middle, as if she were ten years old again, getting taught the ways of being a lady.

She catches Killian watching her, something that makes her heart stop even if for but a moment. Something's going on in that head of his and she isn't sure she wants to know what.

Okay, yes she does. She definitely does. And she has an idea what it is, something that scares her a little bit.

Emma takes a breath through her nose and steadies herself as she brings her attention back to Ariel, who's trying to get her consent on a publication date, but all Emma wants is for this interview to fade into oblivion.

"Emma, honey," her mother interrupts as Emma's about to reply to Ariel's question.

She lifts her eyebrows at her mom. "Yes?"

Mary Margaret smiles kindly at Ariel. "Thank you so much for the interview, Ariel."

"Oh, it was my honor, Your Majesty." Ariel bows her head a bit. "I'll be off to edit and write up a story. I'll have it sent to you when it's done for approval."

"Wonderful." Mary Margaret says on a smile that creates lines by her eyes. She looks at Emma. "So I was talking with Leo and he said he might like a family night tonight, if you're free."

Her chest pangs with longing. It's been far too long since they've had a family night. They're always so much fun, whether it's watching movies in the garden, or dancing in the ballroom, or baking in the kitchen without the staff.

A smile spreads wide on her face, unable to keep away, and she laughs. "I'll have to check with Killian, but yeah, I'm definitely game for family night. What do you think we'll do?"

Mary Margaret shrugs, grinning as she glances over at Killian, who has started a conversation with Sebastian. "I don't know… I was kind of hoping we could introduce Killian to our holiday traditions."

She has to admit, being home again has ignited a joy in her she'd thought had been long forgotten. She's excited at the idea of Christmas at the castle, even if the idea of being Princess Emma again is less appealing.

So far, she's found herself aching with the fond memories come to present day, with the trees decorated the same they were when she left, and the music that plays in the halls just the same volume.

It's beckoning her to stay, and maybe she would if she weren't currently lying to the whole world about her relationship status.

Even thinking for a moment about the complete failure of her attempt at keeping this between her parents, Leo, and she and Killian makes her nearly shake with anxiety.

"I'm sure Killian would love that," Emma tells her mother, much to the woman's delight.

Mary Margaret rubs Emma's arm. "Alright. Let me know. I'll get out of your hair. Thank you for humoring your old lady mom who wants to make a fuss over you."

Emma's shoulders fall and she shakes her head. Her mother has spent five years with minimal contact with her, so it's only right that she give her some hope and kindness while she's here.

"Mom… you're not an old lady." Off a heavy sigh, she adds, "I love you."

Her mother's hand finds hers and she squeezes. "I love you too, Emma."

They linger for a moment or two and then she does as she'd promised, leaving with the last of the camera equipment and crew. She's left with Killian, still looking handsome in his suit and with his hair slightly slicked back.

He grins lopsidedly at her and she finds herself smiling. Her eyes fall to the floor when a slight flush of embarrassment joins the quickening pace of her heartbeat.

"Well, that was quite the eventful morning." Killian breaks the silence.

She meets his eyes. "Yeah…" Emma hesitates and shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, hey," Killian hushes her. He crosses what's left of the room to meet her, his hands immediately finding hers. He holds onto her tight and she looks up, caught in the kindness of his bright blue eyes. "You don't have to keep apologizing. I agreed to help you. This is helping you."

Emma's shoulders fall. "But it's a big deal now, Killian. Everyone back in New York is gonna find out, and they're going to write up articles about you, because you're _engaged_ to the Princess of Misthaven, and…" She releases his hands and steps back. "And they'll write articles about me, too, because I've been missing for so many years."

Her eyes squeeze shut. She presses her hands over her face and groans. "This is _not_ what I wanted."

Killian is almost too quiet, so she pulls her hands away from her eyes and finds him with a clenched jaw, taking his fingers through his hair quickly.

"It's not what I wanted either," he admits. "But it's happening, so we have to just… let it go. We know the truth. That's what matters. So what if they write some misinformed articles about us?"

"It could ruin your life. It could ruin mine." Emma all but shouts. She's feeling about a million times worse than she did when this discussion began. "And you didn't sign up for that."

He sighs heavily. "Emma, there's nothing that can be done now. I'm not worried."

"How?" she exclaims. "You're… there's…"

Killian shakes his head. "I suppose I've got faith it'll all work for the best in the end." His soothing smile is almost enough to pull her out of her own head. "Were you going to take me on a tour of Misthaven, then, Nolan?"

Emma looks down at herself and sighs. They're not going to keep talking about the fact that she's a big fat failure, so at least there's that.

"Yeah. I just need to change first."

Gently, her best friend lowers a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey. You've got me, no matter what happens, aye?"

Her heart skips a frantic beat. "As long as we don't ruin this with my parents, we should be fine. We just need to get through the rest of the week without any other gigantic mishaps."

Killian's expression falls, as if disappointed, and then a grin twitches at the corners of his lips. "Well, I don't intend on slipping up, so what's the worst thing that could happen aside from that?"

Emma scoffs. She takes a few big steps backward toward the door. "Well, if this were one of those Hallmark movies you always watch, my parents could invite my ex to visit and there could be a dramatic _love triangle_."

He arches an eyebrow. "Well. That wouldn't happen. In our situation."

Emma laughs. "I know. I'm just saying." She reaches the door of her mother's study and settles her hand on the knob. "Come on, we should get dressed for walking around in the cold."

"As you wish."

She opens the door and takes a step out into the hall, already thinking five steps ahead, about what she'll order at Granny's as soon as they get there- she's damn excited to share it with Killian- so she hardly notices anything else.

"Emma?"

The sound of the familiar voice stops her dead in her tracks. She turns, eyes widening, and she discovers, to her heart's delight, the sight of a former friend long lost.

Laughter bubbles past her lips and she shakes her head. " _Graham_? What are you doing here?"

The Irishman seems just as surprised as she feels. She walks quickly to him and as soon as she reaches him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, so her face tucks into his neck. It's a familiar safe place, something that soothes her eyes shut as she basks in his warmth.

"Your father invited me," Graham murmurs. "I… didn't think it wise to show up right when you first arrived, so I waited."

"You waited a _day_ ," Emma teases on a laugh.

They pull apart and Emma shakes her head slowly at him. She admires the way time has treated him, how much stronger and wise he seems. He smiles in that soft way, the one that initially made her fall for him, and she thinks her heart breaks.

"I can't believe you're home," he says on a breath, smile spreading. "How long are you here?"

Emma grins. "A week. Just for Christmas."

Graham hums. His smile fades ever so slightly when he draws his attention to Killian- _Killian!_

Emma whirls around and shakes her head. "Sorry. Uh, Killian, this is Graham, Graham, this is my fiancé Killian."

She watches as the pair of them extend hands to shake. "A pleasure."

"It's good to meet you, Killian." Graham smiles. He looks at Emma. "Uh…"

Faced with abandoning one friend for another, Emma clears her throat and speaks up, "We were going to go for a tour and a stop at Granny's… if you want to…"

"Oh, sure. If you don't mind me tagging along. It's just been so long since I've seen you. I can't wait to catch up." Graham looks at Killian for approval.

Her current best friend shrugs. "I don't see why not. Sure. We were just going to change clothes first."

"By all means." Graham smiles kindly. He looks at Emma with brightness in his eyes. "I'll be waiting downstairs by the garden doors."

She can't help but smile, thinking of the old days when he'd say he'd meet her there before sneaking out for the night. "Okay."

With her heart still aflutter, Emma turns back to Killian and she dazedly wanders toward her bedroom with him at her side.

As soon as they're inside, and Emma's heading into the closet for more appropriate clothes, Killian asks with just a hint of jealousy, "What was that you said about your ex being invited for Christmas?"

Emma scoffs. "We dated for like six weeks before he went and joined the military and he never came back for me or wrote to me, so… that flame is gone." With slightly narrowed eyes, she smirks and asks, "You jealous, Killian?"

She hears him stop whatever he'd been doing before he hurriedly says, "What? No. Of course not. You're free to date whomever you choose. I'm just your pretend fiancé for the week. We're just… bestest friends who kissed once."

Humming, Emma slips her arms through a sweater and drags it over her torso.

She walks to the doorway of her closet and discovers Killian without his shirt on, grabbing for his favorite cable-knit sweater. From this angle, she can't see his face, but she certainly can see the muscles of his back and the way his arms bulk up when he flexes them.

Suddenly, her heart drops straight to her belly.

She's smack dab in the middle of one of those Hallmark movies Killian likes to pretend he doesn't like watching, isn't she?

Killian turns once the sweater is on and an easy smile crosses his lips. "You ready to go, Nolan?"

She blinks dumbly and nods. "Yeah. Okay."


End file.
